


In the Dark

by Isscha



Series: 30 Days of Flash Fiction 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark not Evil Draco Malfoy, Dark not Evil Harry Potter, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Impending Character Death, M/M, Probably Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, extremely vague mention of past trauma, extremely vague mention of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isscha/pseuds/Isscha
Summary: Albus Dumbledore really had no idea just what sort of havoc all his manipulations had inflicted, especially when it came to one Harry James Potter.  Sixth year Dark!Harry AU.





	In the Dark

“May I kill him?”

 

“No.”  Came the biting reply.

 

“Just a little bit?”

 

A huffed sigh.  “That’s not possible.”

 

“There are potions that could, you know this.  Snape the Bat said as much our very first potions class first year.”  Harry sniffed and pouted. It was a comical sight on a sixteen year old’s face.  Draco snorted and adjusted the collar on Harry’s shirt with gentle fingers. “But I want to.”  The ‘o’ was drawn out and he knew he was whining, but couldn’t keep it in. Draco frowned deeply at the sound and Harry sunk down, hunching his shoulders up past his ears.  “Fine, I’ll stop.”

 

“If you promise that you will be able to control yourself, I can allow you to maim if I am not satisfied with his answers.”  The blond said sternly, and the pout immediately vanished and was replaced by a huge, toothy grin.

 

“May I draw blood?”

 

“So long as it will not kill him even overnight, I don’t see why not.”  Draco nodded and moved to double check that their bag contained all the necessary things for what they had planned for tonight.  

 

“Poison?”

 

He was shot a pensive look from his partner in crime, grey eyes narrowed in careful thought rather than cautious suspicion and for that Harry was grateful.  He had been told not to kill, so he won’t.

 

End of story.  

 

“What do they do?”  That was his Draco. Always asking the correct questions.

 

He felt a rather predatory grin cross his face and shifted on his feet.  “I found it in the Chamber. The parselbook I found my poisons in.” He began, amused at Draco’s _get on with it_ expression.  “There are a lot of spells and potions I’ve learned that would make...his -” here he smirked lightly at the vision of inflicting their target with all his new toys and had to force himself back to the conversation.  “- life uncomfortable to say in the least, without killing him outright.”

 

“Harry.”  Draco’s voice was flat, a warning, and Harry just smiled airily.  

 

“I promised, Draco.”  He said in a voice as grave as his face wistfully childlike.  “I don’t break my promises.”

 

His boyfriend responded with a sharp nod of acceptance at the answer.  “Alright. I trust you. Yes, you may use whatever non-lethal spell and potion in the parselbook you wish.”

 

Harry giggled and twirled in delight at that.  He could feel something deep in his mind reminding him of how he _should_ be, of how he used to be before Quirrell and Basilisks and werewolves and tournaments used to bring back dark lords, before blood quills and Sirius’ death and the continued neglect and abuse from his relatives all his life.  He had finally withdrawn as far deep into himself as possible as he sat there in the infirmary after they had all been brought back to the school from the Ministry.

 

Harry had no idea that he had inadvertently triggered a truce between Gryffindor and Slytherin, what with Draco being so protective of the other boy after finding him bleeding profusely slumped against the wall at the end of a two week string of detentions with Umbridge near the end of fifth year, a few weeks before the disaster in the Department of Mysteries.  The protectiveness only grew after Harry ceased responding to anyone, and so did the protection from Slytherin.

 

Draco hadn’t seemed bothered that Harry gave no response, nor even gave a sign that he had even heard anything the other boy was saying.  But Harry had heard every word, and read between every line. Draco expected nothing back from Harry. And that had prompted the injured boy to finally whisper that he needed help.

 

Through everything, even Sirius’ death, Draco was the only one who remained calm and collected no matter what Harry threw at him verbally, physically, magically, or emotionally.  Ron would always fall into yelling back at him or hexing him back or punching him and Hermione would always dissolve into tears, unable to cope with such harshness from her friend.

 

Eventually, Draco was the only one who could provide him an outlet for his pent up anger that had been building up and spitting pressure for 15 years now.  Draco taught him the old spells, the old rituals, the old ways. Draco freed him from the confines of the self-sacrifice of a Gryffindor and taught him how to tap into his self-preservation of a Slytherin by teaching him how to love himself.

 

Draco became the only one Harry would show himself to.  Everyone else received a blank shell that moved mechanically through the day without care.  

 

Now it was the evening before the train left for the Christmas holidays, and they had a very small window of opportunity to talk to the headmaster and they intended on taking it as soon as possible.  

 

Harry pulled himself once again away from his thoughts and found his shoulders once again hunching up to his ears and tried to relax them.  

 

He couldn’t and almost felt dejected at the failure.

 

Draco seemed to ignore his hunched protective stance and spoke to him as normal.  “Do you have all your potions and what not you wish to bring? Once we leave, we can’t come back.  We’ll be too busy finding the rest of those ruddy horcruxes.”

 

Harry held up his rucksack with the expansion charms filled with all his potions and all their supplies and his shark grin was back.  “I am always prepared.” He paused at the door that lead back to the hallway from the Room, and looked back at Draco intently. “I will not abuse your trust.”

 

Draco looks back at him with just as much intensity.  A very slow smile crept over the angled face and Harry felt himself answering with a similarly sharp grin.  

 

The blond held out a hand and Harry accepted it wordlessly.  

 

They had horcrux information to torture out of a certain headmaster and a dark lord to destroy.

 

~~*~*~~

End

~~*~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 Prompt: They taught him to fear the dark. They forgot to mention what happens in the light. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Doing this for fun. Don't own.
> 
> Etc, etc, etc.
> 
> The 30 Days of Flash Fiction 2018 collection is a collection of one shot flash fictions that are not connected in any fashion. Many will feature Drarry, as well as a variety of other pairings throughout their friends. I aim to post a story daily, though I only promise that I will post all 30 stories at some point - not that I will post them in exactly 30 days. Some stories will be short, some will be long, it all depends on how I respond to the prompt on a particular day.


End file.
